


Cocktober 4: AKA Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me

by Glitter_Bug



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Bug/pseuds/Glitter_Bug
Summary: “Rocky Horror?” he looks up at Robin, “Like the boxer?”“You’ll see,” Robin is trying to stifle a grin, lips smushed together and eyes watering,“Is it scary?” Steve turns the tape over, doubtful.“Oh some people find it terrifying,” Robin’s eyes are sparkling, “My Auntie Gloria wants it banned. But I think you’ll both enjoy it.”Steve can tell he’s missing something, but he often feels that way when he talks to Robin.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126
Collections: Cocktober Prompt Meme





	Cocktober 4: AKA Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cocktober prompts [here](https://cockasinthebird.tumblr.com/post/628612324946837504/cockasinthebird-cocktober-prompt-list-rules)
> 
> Oh I could NOT resist this one!

“Ok, so he said no to  _ Hellraiser _ ,  _ Nightmare on Elm Street _ ….” Steve adds another couple of videos to the ones precariously stacked on the Family Video counter in front of him, Robin looking on with a raised eyebrow and an amused look on her face.

“Told you Stevie, he’s got taste. Did you tell him about  _ The Cabinet of Dr Caligari?“ _

“That really old one?” Steve wanders away to start reshelving the tapes, “Yeah, no thanks. I wanna be scared on Halloween, not bored.”

“Come on Steve, it’s quintessential German Expressionist cinema, and it’s scary.” 

“I thought you said it was silent? How can it be German if it’s silent?” Steve turns to look at her, disrupting the stack of tapes in his arm and sending them spilling to the floor. Robin rolls her eyes again and makes no move to help him.

Steve kneels down to pick up the tapes, waving each one at Robin as he puts it back on the shelf, “ _ Evil Dead _ is lame, apparently. Didn’t even wanna look at  _ Blood Rage. _ Said he’d seen  _ Aliens _ and it was boring, but then he couldn’t even tell me the plot, and then he said the same for- ” he stops shelving suddenly, his face dropping, “Oh shit, Rob, what if…” Steve trails off, his mouth dropping at the corners, “What if he just doesn’t want to watch anything with  _ me _ ? Maybe he’s having second thoughts? Maybe he’s got someone else? That’s why he won’t pick a movie, he doesn’t want us to-“

Robin gently places her hand over his, squeezes until he turns to look at her,

“Or maybe, dingus, he’s just not up for watching something scary? Might be a little soon for films about monsters and killing sprees?”

“Oh.” Steve feels a little twist of guilt in his stomach, “Yeah, I didn’t think of it like that. Why wouldn’t he just  _ say?” _

“Steve, it’s Billy. He’s the reigning champion of putting on a front. Do you think he would ever,  _ ever _ , admit to being scared of a film?”

Steve thinks for a moment, eyes scanning the horror section in front of him. Robin has a point, there’s an awful lot of blood, demonic eyes and just general nastiness on show, and Billy’s probably had enough of that to last a lifetime.

“Do we have anything scary but not  _ scary  _ scary? More like…spooky? And  _ not _ your dumb Cupboard film,” he asks, fully expecting a sarcastic response from Robin. Instead, she tilts her head, the little tendrils of hair around her face tipping into her eyes, and purses her lips as she thinks,

“Huh,” Robin’s eyes widen suddenly, “hang on.” She moves back behind the counter to rummage in her backpack, comes over with a tape in her hand.

“This. Trust me. This will work.”

Steve looks at the tape, it’s obviously a bootleg, but Robin’s put some effort in. She’s decorated the cover with her usual flare, lots of red lips and legs with fishnet stockings and high heels, there’s even a little portrait of a girl with short red hair and a top hat with tiny red hearts dotted all around it. Steve checks the label.

“Rocky Horror?” he looks up at Robin, “Like the boxer?”

“You’ll see,” Robin is trying to stifle a grin, lips smushed together and eyes watering,

“Is it scary?” Steve turns the tape over, doubtful.

“Oh some people find it terrifying,” Robin’s eyes are sparkling, “My Auntie Gloria wants it banned. But I think you’ll both  _ enjoy _ it.” Steve can tell he’s missing  _ something _ , but he often feels that way when he talks to Robin.

****

“Fucking Buckley,” is Billy’s response when Steve gets back to their apartment and shows him the tape, “what did she say?”

“Just that she thinks we’ll like it. I don’t think it’s really scary,”

Steve looks down at Billy sprawling on the couch, head against the armrest and one foot hanging off the edge. The floral monstrosity had been one of many gifts from Dustin’s mom, who’d been absolutely appalled when she came to drop off a casserole and found Billy and Steve sitting on two deckchairs watching a TV propped up on a milk crate. Billy had only been out of the hospital a few weeks at that point, and so Steve, Dustin, Mike and Lucas had to lug the thing up two flights of stairs, with Billy yelling encouragement, advice and- more often than not- insults at them as they struggled. But they’d done it. Steve still felt a little glow of pride as he looked around the room. It was small- a one bed and one bath place with a large living area and a little kitchen tucked away in the corner- but it was home and it was  _ theirs _ .

“’S’not scary at all,” Billy mumbled, “Dunno if you’ll like it though.”

“You’ve already seen it?” Steve knows that he’s not hiding the disappointment in his face. He really thought this would work, had trusted Robin’s judgement. Plus, he really just wants to watch something. To snuggle up on their hideous couch and have a cosy night in.

“Ugh, just fucking put it on Steve,”

“We don’t have to…”

“Steve.” Billy stops himself, and Steve can tell he’s taking some deep breaths, working on the techniques that Dr. Owens taught him, “Put it on,” he takes a deep breath, waits a few beats, “I wanna see if you like it.”

So Steve does, and by the time he’s sitting back down on the sofa with an armful of snacks, Billy is upright with his arm out along the back cushions, a perfect invitation for Steve to come and cuddle.

Steve sends a silent prayer of thanks to Robin and presses play.

****

Steve crinkles his nose at the bright red lips, then looks positively puzzled as Brad starts singing.

“Is this a musical?”

“Yep,” Billy whispers back, quieter than before. Steve looks over, Billy looks a little pale, but Steve figures that might just be the light of the screen. He shrugs and pops a piece of popcorn into his mouth. Offers the bowl to Billy who shakes his head.

Steve’s kinda getting into it when they arrive at the creepy house, it’s a bit weird- and he can see why Robin likes it- but at least it’s starting to feel more like a proper horror film now, even with all the singing.

He feels Billy tensing next to him, looks up at his face and sees him worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

“You ok?” Steve asks, “I thought you said it wasn’t that scary,”

Billy nods, “I’m fine.” He looks anything but.

The next song starts, and Steve grins, “OH! I know this one! Time Warp!” he attempts a jiggly version of the dance, and Billy smiles, “I didn’t know it was from this! But I don’t get…who are they? Why are they all…? Huh?”

Billy laughs, there’s a touch of hysteria in it, and he still doesn’t look quite right, but he claps a hand on Steve’s leg and smile,

“Best not to try and make sense of it yet sweetheart,”

But then the Time Warp is over, and Billy takes his hand away. Leans a little closer to the screen.

“A vampire?” Steve asks, watching Dr Frank-N-Furter start strutting out of the lift.

“Not quite…” Billy’s voice is quiet, his eyes fixed on the screen.

And  _ whoa _ . Steve’s eyes are suddenly just as fixed ahead as Billy’s.

Because  _ this _ is not what he’d been expecting.

Steve feels his mouth drop open as he watches the action unfold, his gaze drawn immediately to a certain  _ part _ of Frankie’s costume. A large, prominent part. All there and obvious. He cannot take his eyes away, he doesn’t  _ want _ to. He shifts a little, feels a  _ stirring _ . It only intensifies as Frankie dances around, and when he reclines on the chair with his long legs in the air Steve has to stifle a little moan.

As the song ends, Steve feels like he’s coming out of a trance. He half watches Brad and Janet getting stripped down, but his mind is entirely elsewhere. He jolts when Billy reaches over him and pauses the film.

“Huh,” Steve waits for his brain to wake up, waits for it to think of something more articulate, “huh.”

“What do you think?” Billy’s tone is strange, still quiet, unsure.

“It’s weird,” Steve says, “I don’t think I  _ get _ it yet. I didn’t know it was a musical, and I don’t get why all those freaky people are there but I like-“

“Not of the film,” it sounds like Billy’s trying to get the words out through gritted teeth, there’s some kind of desperation there, like he wants Steve to understand something, “What did you think of the _ clothes _ ?”

And oh. Oh. Billy noticed. Billy noticed his reaction. Steve blushes, ducks his head. Shifts again in his seat. And Billy turns to him, suddenly all cocky grin and sultry eyes, runs a hand along Steve’s thigh and lets his fingers graze the bulge in Steve’s pants, “I think you liked it. I think you  _ really _ liked it.”

And with that, he gets up. Pulls his hand away and starts to walk towards the bedroom. Steve jumps up, starts to follow him, but Billy reaches out and pushes him back down firmly.

“Stay. I’ve got something for you.”

And with that he disappears into the bedroom, shutting the door with a bang.

Steve waits five minutes. Taps his foot and drums his fingers. Waits another five. Grabs some more candy from the kitchen and waits one more minute. He’s about to go and investigate, go and see if Billy’s just fallen asleep on the bed or something, when the bedroom door swings open and Billy walks out.

No.

Billy  _ struts _ out.

Because Billy is –  _ oh god-  _ Billy is dressed up.

Steve swallows audibly. Looks him up and down. Does it again.

His eyes fall on Billy’s shoes. Shiny black heels- a delicate ankle strap with a tiny silver buckle. High, high heels with a platform sole and more than a smattering of rhinestones. 

Steve lets his eyes track upwards, up the fishnet stockings clinging to Billy’s muscular calves, up to the straps pressing against his thighs, up to the frilly black garter belt cinched around his waist and-  _ oh fuck -  _ those tight black satin panties only just managing to contain Billy’s cock. The bulge is outrageous, audacious- and it’s making Steve’s mouth fucking  _ water _ as he sees it start to harden, can see it twitch as Billy watches Steve watching him.

Steve swallows again. Forces himself to drag his eyes upwards and take in the rest of Billy. The black corset wrapped tightly around his body with zigzags of lacing up the front- open just a little to show off Billy’s chest because,  _ of course _ . Steve’s eyes are drawn to the little dip of material, right at the top, where it’s just low enough that a few of Billy’s scars curl outwards, white little sunbursts which stand out even more next to the satiny black of the corset.

Billy stands there, the smug grin still on his face, he cocks a finger at Steve,

“Well Stevie- you gonna come up to my lab? See what’s on the slab?” He turns around, surprisingly graceful with the shoes, and gives Steve a perfect view of his ass in those little silky panties.

“Oh fuck,” Steve groans, “Oh baby, that’s not fair.”

“I see you shiver,” Billy struts back to the bedroom door, his usual swagger accentuated by the heels, “With antici….”

He turns, looks coquettishly over one shoulder,

“...pation.”

And then he’s gone, the door swinging shut behind him.

Steve trips over his own feet in his haste to follow, spills the popcorn all over the sofa and crushes the kernels into the carpet as he scrambles up and leaps the few feet to the bedroom. Pauses a moment to take in the vision before him.

Billy is reclining on the bed, back against the cushions and legs spread wide open. He cocks an eyebrow up, such a perfect Frankie impression that Steve can’t hold back any longer. He kneels on the bed, picks up Billy’s foot and strokes at the black shoe, running his fingers along the leather and down the jewelled heel, and then up to the top of Billy’s foot, encased in the black fishnets. Steve slides his hands up and up, feels the way the netting catches under his palms, all the way up to the black band resting on Billy’s thigh. Steve can’t help himself, he reaches one finger under it and lets it snap back, hears Billy hiss and then quickly dips his head to plant soothing kisses along the skin, lets his tongue slip under the suspenders and lick at the slightly reddened skin there. Hears Billy gasp at the sensation, hears ‘ _ baby’  _ and ‘ _ yes’. _

Steve moves his hands to Billy’s hips, grabs hold of the black garter belt and rubs his fingers against the frothy black lace.

“This, this is fucking beautiful. _You_ are beautiful baby, can’t believe I get to have this,” Steve moves his head back to take in the sight of Billy, lying there all dressed up and pretty and _ready_ for him, then lowers it again to rest against Billy’s thigh, nuzzling at the satin panties which are already getting damp from Billy’s leaking cock.

Billy lets out a moan, “Fuck sweetheart, woulda worn it sooner if I knew this would happen. Didn’t think-“ he cuts off, bites his lip against a whine as Steve presses a kiss against the panties, swirls his tongue around the material, “Didn’t know if you’d be into it,”

“Oh I  _ am _ ,” Steve breathes out, makes sure to direct the warm air onto the black material in front of him, “Very very into it.” He mouths at the panties again, can taste Billy’s musk and precum on the material, lets his tongue lap over and over again; gentle, barely there licks which have Billy twitching and squirming and  _ aching _ . 

“Seems a shame to take this all off, when you look so good,” Steve murmurs, his lips still pressed against Billy’s cock, now straining against the satin panties. Steve traces his fingers along the suspenders idly, flicks the little clasps at the front and the back, repeats the action on the other legs, “but I think we’ve gotta lose  _ these _ ,” he tugs the panties down and Billy’s cock bobs free, the tip of it catching on the lace of the garter belt. Steve leans down to lick at the underside, and then swirls his tongue around the head.

“Fuck!” Billy gasps out. Steve knows how he feels, can feel the press of his own dick in his jeans. He’s been half hard since the film, and seeing Billy like this, tasting him, is almost enough to have him losing it right now.

“There we are,” Steve grins, slipping the panties down Billy’s legs and then carefully taking them off, mindful of Billy’s heels. Billy reaches for the corset, fingers starting to pick at the lacing, but Steve grabs his hand, pushes it away. “Oh no, that stays. Everything else stays.” He re-fastens the stockings, and then shuffles back, sits up on his heels to fully appreciate the sight in front of him. Billy, still reclined on the pillows but with a flush to his face and his curls in disarray, his lips red from where he’s been biting them. The corset is askew and slightly more open, thick white tendrils of scar tissue visible through the gaps in the lacing. Steve traces his fingers along the marks, pulls the lacing a little to let even more of Billy’s tanned skin show, 

“Gorgeous,” he breathes, and Billy shifts under him, rocking his hip slightly, 

“Steeeeve,” he groans, “I’m  _ dying _ here,”

Steve smiles at him, runs both hands down the corset and squeezes it, watching as Billy’s pecs come together at the top, “I’m just appreciating all your hard work,” he says, “Gotta take it all in.”

Steve’s hands make their way back down to the garter belt, his fingers twisting around the lace and moving it softly, delicately against Billy’s cock. Billy rocks his hips up again, his hands grasping at Steve, trying to pull their bodies closer. 

“Just a minute baby, lemme just…” Steve makes quick work of taking off his own jeans, his pants, his shirt- lets himself be totally exposed in front of Billy. As soon as he kneels back down, Billy pulls him forward, gets their cocks pressed together. Steve lets out a breathy moan as he feels the slight roughness of the garter belt lace brush against him, lets out a longer moan when Billy’s hand begins to stroke them both, when his other hand comes up to squeeze at Steve’s hip.

“I’m not gonna last long,” Steve gasps, and he can tell by the way Billy is stroking, his no-nonsense pace, that Billy is the same. Steve places both of his hands on Billy’s spread legs, fingers curling against the tops of the stockings, and the sensation of the fishnets beneath his palms- combined with Billy’s expert fingers- pushes him over the edge. Steve arches his back and lets out a groan, feels Billy do the same not a moment later. 

“Whoa,” Steve says. He’s never been great with words, and sex with Billy always tends to leave him even less articulate than usual. 

“Yeah,” Billy nods, equally lost for words.

“That was...that worked.” Steve nods. He drops to the side, curls up against Billy’s shoulder and starts to twirl one of the corset laces around his finger tip. “Good movie, good choice.”

“You know there’s still over an hour of it left, right?” Billy is looking down at him, a fond look on his face.

“More singing?” Steve lets his fingers walk down Billy’s exposed chest,

“Yep,” 

“More...costumes?” Steve’s fingers nestle in the lace of the garter belt again, avoiding the stickiest patches.

“Oh definitely.” Billy presses a kiss into Steve’s hair, his smile growing even bigger.

“Maybe we should watch the rest then,” Steve looks up at Billy, peers through his eyelashes and makes his eyes big and wide, “But can you keep the outfit on?”

“‘You want me to put it all back on?” Billy snags the panties with his foot and kicks them at Steve, tilts his head questioningly.

“Maybe not  _ all  _ of it…” Steve grins and then flicks the suspenders again, “But these are  _ definitely  _ staying.” 


End file.
